Mr Monk Dance With Me
by adena
Summary: Discovery of something new can be wondrous. And that is what Monk is about to find out and all through a song. NatalieMonk


**Title: Mr Monk Dance With Me**

**Author: Adena**

**Rated: K**

**Pairing: Monk/Natalie**

**Disclaimer: Who has the legal rights has the legal rights. This is just for fun.**

**Summation: I'm relatively new to the Monk series so be patient. But I believe Monk and Natalie deserve a little bit of heaven and through a song. The song is Come Away with me by Norah Jones. And I apologize if I didn't get the lyrics quite right it can be quite difficult trying to type and listen at the same time.**

"**What was that?"**

**Adrian woke up immediately thinking that there was a burglar in his apartment. But the moment passed as he realized that it was Natalie putting up the groceries. She was trying to be quiet and he smiled that gentle smile for the people who were special. And there were very few.**

**Adrian got up performing his daily routine making his bed ensuring that there were no wrinkles, pillows aligned just right, taking a shower never a bath always a shower. The shower only took 30 minutes this time which was an improvement. After dressing he opened the door, music filled the room, and what he saw made him hesitate…… Natalie holding an unseen partner moving to a haunting song. The singer's voice was low sultry, intoxicating and the lyrics. The lyrics said it all. **

_**Come away with me into the night.**_

**_Come away with me and I will write you a song._**

_**Come away with me on a bus.**_

_**Come away where they can send us with there eyes**_

**_And I want to walk with you on a cloudy day_**

**_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee high_**

_**So won't you try**_

_**Come**_

**_Come away with me and we will kiss on a mountain top_**

**_Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you _**

**_And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof_**

**_While I'm safe there in your arms so what I ask of you_**

_**Come away with me into the night**_

**_Come away with me_**

**The song ended Adrian watched Natalie as shadows of the past crossed her face. **

**At that moment he wanted to be that imagery person in her arms dancing to a song that pulled you into the dream. To be in that world where he had no tic's, no phobias just them dancing. He came out of his revelry realizing where his thoughts were going and felt that he had just betrayed Trudy. Closing the door he moved over to the bed and sat for a moment trying to get the image of Natalie out of his mind.**

"**Adrian"**

**He lowered his head in embarrassment.**

"**Trudy, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on with me."**

**Trudy sighed**

"**Oh, Adrian my love you're moving on. It's been a long time since my death and it's about time."**

"**But Trudy I feel as if I'm betraying you."**

"**Adrian how can you betray me when I'm dead. What we had was then what is now is the future. All I want is for you to be happy you deserve that and if it's with Natalie that is good. So move on Adrian don't let this pass."**

**And then she was gone.**

**Getting up and removing the wrinkles from the cover Adrian once again opened the door. **

**Natalie looked up and saw the expression on his face and she knew.**

**Feeling her face go red and that little voice in her head whispered.**

"**Geez he saw me. Oh my god he saw me, I am soooo embarrassed."**

**And trying to hide her embarrassment Natalie did what people do…. try to act as if nothing had happened.**

"**Morning Mr Monk"**

"**Morning Natalie"**

**Adrian's shoulder twitched and Natalie knew he was going to ask her.**

**Looking at floor she spoke before he could ask.**

"**Sorry Mr. Monk if the music disturbed you but I just bought this CD. Mitch and I were at a jazz concert and the band was playing this song."**

**Natalie hesitated for a second before continuing.**

"**It was a night that I will never forget." **

**And Natalie was once again transported back in time.**

**Adrian walked over to where she stood. **

"**Natalie look at me." His soft voice drew her eyes towards his. **

**Looking into those dark eyes that spoke volumes she saw the loneliness of a brilliant man locked in a world that very few tried to understand.**

**Going over to the CD player she pressed the button, first the bass, flare drums, and in the background a piano was heard with the rhythm adding to the magic that had entered the room. Slow… intoxicating…the blues singer began her tale.**

_**Come away with me**_

**Natalie moved back over and stood in front of Adrian and held her arms out.**

"**Dance with me Mr. Monk"**

**At that point in time his demons were quiet he moved closer and drew her into his arms beginning to dance. As the music caught them up in the dream the whole world changed colors and they were on a bus where the eyes sent them to walk on a cloudy day where the fields were yellow and the grass grew knee high. They danced as if they were one Adrian leading, guiding, and transporting her into a land of dreams. And he drew her closer.**

**Time stopped, Adrian drew back, feeling emotions he thought had disappeared the day Trudy died. He gently framed Natalie's face with his hands bending down to where his lips were barely touching hers whispering.**

"**Natalie"**

**Natalie looked at Adrian her heart stopping when he whispered her name.**

**And the music continued.**

_**Come away with me and we will kiss on a mountain top**_

**Natalie caressed his lips with hers slowly, gently seductively. A kiss could say so much and he was lost in the tidal forces.**

_**Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you**_

**For once in a very long time the universe was right for two people who had lost so much. The kiss ended but no words were spoken for none was needed and the dance continued.**

**Adrian drew slightly away from Natalie watching her face curious as to what he saw. His voice was lower, full of emotion.**

"**Natalie what are you feeling?"**

**Her eyes said it all as she whispered.**

"**Listen"**

**_And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof while I'm safe there in your arms so what I ask of you_**

_**Come away with me into the night**_

**_Come away with me_**

**Hiding her face against his chest Natalie knew that she loved this man who at times could drive you crazy but at the same time surprise you with his understanding and tenderness. Lifting her face towards his Natalie gave that rare smile and whispered, "Mr Monk dance with me."**


End file.
